The present invention relates generally to cross-connect assemblies and, in particular, to jack assemblies for digital cross-connect systems.
A digital cross-connect system (DSX) provides a location for interconnecting two digital transmission paths. The apparatus for a DSX is located in one or more frames, or bays, usually in a telephone central office. The DSX apparatus also provides jack access to the transmission paths.
DSX jacks are well known and typically include a plurality of bores sized for receiving tip-and-ring plugs. A plurality of spring contacts are provided within the bores for contacting the tip-and-ring plugs. The jacks are typically electrically connected to digital transmission lines, and are also electrically connected to a plurality of wire termination members used to cross-connect the jacks. By inserting plugs within the bores of the jacks, signals transmitted through the jacks can be interrupted or monitored.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a DSX system having modular connector mounts for mounting plug-receiving connectors such as RJ-45 connectors. In certain embodiments, multiple types of interchangeable connector mounts can be used, with each type of connector mount having a different style of connector.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a jack module sized to occupy only a portion of a telecommunications chassis. The jack module includes a front jack mount, a plurality of jacks and a rear connector mount. The rear connector mount supports a plurality of connectors. The connectors include housings defining ports for receiving plugs. In certain embodiments, the connectors can include RJ-45 connectors.